Rules
by Callia Lycoris
Summary: A missing scene set during the summer after Twilight. The reason behind the "rules" Edward has made by New Moon. After a day of errands and an afternoon with Edward Bella finds Edward's cold skin is the only relief on a hot summer night. B/E UST. R&R.


**Rules:**

With the arrival of summer went the last of the funds I had saved for my car. I guess I should be lucky that Charlie's homecoming gift allowed me to make it through the school year without needing a job, but now that the chore was upon me I was dreading it. Not that I didn't want to work, I just didn't want to have anything to do that would take away from my time with Edward.

Despite my ability to cook, making dinner for Charlie was enough for me. I didn't want to work at a restaurant in the most desperate way and through my employment search I avoided anything in town that had a kitchen. The last thing I wanted was to meet up with Edward and smell like fried food. That didn't leave much. Forks after all, wasn't that big of a place.

The first day on my job search was the warmest and most humid day of the summer yet, and it didn't help that after getting ready, eating breakfast, and cleaning up the house before I left it was nearly noon. The sun was high in the sky by the time I reached my first destination and even with it hiding behind the clouds it was an unbearable temperature. Because of the heavy cloud cover and steamy weather I had just planned to pick up some applications and bide my time for a while, but I made the mistake of going into Newton's Sporting Goods for my first stop, and I made an even bigger mistake of going there when Mike was working.

Regardless of his relationship with Jessica Mike's eyes lit up when he saw me walk through the door. The relief I felt from the air-conditioned store was fleeting as I thought about hurrying back out to my truck and driving away; it was too late he was already walking toward me.

"Bella, hey… how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you, things with Jessica going good still?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're great." The disappointment in his voice from mentioning Jessica didn't go unnoticed. "So, what brings you here, can I help you find anything?"

"Oh no… I um, just wanted to pick up an application… I need a new source of funds." His face lit up again and I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh, you need a job, just wait right here. I'll talk to my dad." I tried to say no, to tell him that I just wanted to grab an application and go on my way but he was out of my sight before the words could even reach my mouth. I waited uncomfortably wanting once again just to dash out to my truck and leave before he could come back, but before I could muster the courage to actually do so he was back with Mr. Newton beside him.

"Bella, Mike tells me that you're looking for some summer work?"

"Yeah, I am. Not just summer though, I'll need something for when school starts again." Which was true, although mostly I mentioned it hoping that they only had room for summer help. Then I could continue on my application gathering mission.

"Perfect, I was just thinking about putting a sign up in the window, but now I won't have to. How soon can you start?" I couldn't argue. I did need a job so instead of protesting I forced a smile across my face.

"As soon as you need me."

"Great, I'll add you to the schedule right away. Why don't you come in tomorrow and we can talk about your hours."

"Sounds great Mr. Newton, I'll see you tomorrow." With that I waved to Mike and quickly made my escape.

---

The one positive thing about my job search being over was that I no longer had to spend any more unnecessary time away from Edward today. I made my way straight from Newton's to his house. My windows were rolled down to counteract the humid weather and my hair blew violently as I drove faster then usual. As soon as school had let out we were inseparable, that is up until today when I informed him that I needed to do some job hunting before we met up. I had been saddened by the lack of his presence at first, but the anticipation of seeing him now made up for that. I was exhilarated and anxious, and as I turned onto his barely visible driveway my heart started to pound so hard that I was sure he could hear it from the house.

Edward seemed to be at my door before my truck even came to a stop. The instant I saw his face my lips pulled back revealing a smile so big that I was afraid it would blind him, but his teeth were showing as much as mine.

In a flash my door was open and with no movement of my own he had me standing before him in his room. He leaned down to kiss my forehead then looked at me again with his stunning smile still spread wide across his face.

"I missed you," he said and I melted hearing his voice for the first time today.

"Really, you haven't been getting sick of me hanging around so much lately?" His brow furrowed.

"I could never be sick of you." He swooped me up then and set me beside him on the couch which sat in place of a bed in his room. The humidity inside wasn't much better then it was outside but I doubted that Edward noticed. The feeling of his icy fingers trailing down my cheek felt wonderful in the heat of the room. That cool touch encouraged my hand to reach out and touch his alabaster face sending chilling tingles through my palm.

Edward abruptly turned from me then. Disappoint filled my senses. I had been anticipating his cool lips pressing against mine, but something else had dragged his attention from me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Alice said from her position in the doorway. I looked up to see her as her soft voice floated into my ears.

"That's quite alright Alice," Edward's velvet voice said from beside me. The cooling touch of his icy fingers now absent from my skin.

"Bella, Charlie called. He said Harry invited him over for fish fry and that he wouldn't be home for dinner." I wasn't surprised to hear that Charlie had called Alice. He knew that I'd be over here after my job search and he just adored the pixie-like girl before me.

"Thanks Alice," I responded and she vanished from the doorway leaving Edward and I alone once more.

Edward turned to me then and I hoped that we would pick up where we left off before Alice had delivered her message. Instead Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, let's go." We rushed out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

---

The sun was setting as our backs rested against the rough shingles. We were on the roof and the view before us was breathtaking. From the top of the three story house I could see above the trees and as the stars became visible through a clearing in the clouds set in the darkening sky I realized how quickly it had gotten late; to me it felt like only minutes that we had been lying on the roof, but according to the sky it had been much longer. In those _minutes_ or hours or whatever it had been we had discussed Edward's family mostly. Rosalie and Emmet would be leaving soon to go to Africa and Edward joked about how nice and quiet it would be with a break from Rosalie. We were both sad however that Emmet was leaving, if only temporarily. Edward's brother had grown on me over the past few months. At some point I rested my head on Edward's chest, his arm curled around my body in a cooling cocoon and we laid there in the most comfortable of silences.

"Are you watching… you haven't fallen asleep have you?" He asked me and I looked up at him confused.

"Watching for what?" But he didn't respond. He only grinned at me and chuckled lightly then set his gaze back upon the now black sky. I couldn't look back up; I was too intrigued by his comment and reaction.

"Watch," he then said and finally I turned my gaze from him and cast it up at the stars, but I saw nothing. What was I supposed to be looking for? What was I supposed to be seeing? Was I just missing whatever it was, or were my human eyes too weak to see what he was seeing?

Then realization came in a flash of silver fire. I had completely forgotten what day it was. Bombs exploded in the sky before me and rained down bits of sparkling light. Fireworks, it was the fourth of July. From our position on the roof of his house the explosive showers of light felt as though they were only a few feet away from our faces. As the shimmering red, gold, silver, and green bombs burst in the air I glanced at Edward's face and watched as it was illuminated by the various colors. He was so beautiful. He must have felt my gaze upon him then because he turned to look at me.

"Bella you're not watching, you're gonna miss the show."

"What I'm looking at now is so much better." He admired my features, looking at me once again in a way that I didn't understand. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I would never comprehend why, I knew I wasn't even comparable to the beauty that I saw in his face or in the faces of his family, but it still made me happy to have his gaze upon me like that.

---

Charlie had pulled a small white fan out of the basement and left it on my desk for me. After sneaking in through the window like usual Edward had plugged it in and turned it on while I went about my nightly _human_ rituals. He had also left the window open, but I knew that would be useless, there wasn't even a hint of a breeze outside. I had been hoping that once the sun had set that the temperature would drop a few degrees but if anything it seemed to have risen. The heavy cloud cover seemed thicker above my house and it held in every drop of boiling moisture in the air. It had been thinner at Edward's; there had even been a clearing to allow us to see a few stars. Once I lied down in bed and realized how little the fan was doing to keep me cool I wished that we were back at his house, even if it were only one degree cooler then here.

My comforter was quickly kicked to the floor and my sheet curled around my waist. The only thing that made sleep even the slightest bit possible was resting my head on Edward's chest and pulling my body up to his icy cold one as close as possible. Even then though, sleep was fleeting. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally giving up. I let out a huff of air as I lied on Edward's chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. His shirt was pulled up just ever so slightly that his chilly skin was revealed. His skin felt like ice across my palm. It felt wonderful and I craved for more of the cold sensation.

My fingers curled up underneath his shirt and I let out a sigh as more of my skin came in contact with the chilling comfort his perfectly sculptured body provided. Slowly I moved my hand father up his side. I was pleased when this encouraged him to run his fingers down my arm. He turned on his side to face me then and I ran my hand up along his back, the extent of my arm now in contact with his skin. My breath hitched in my throat as my pulse quickened from the icy shoots of excitement that traveled up my body. As my heartbeat sped up I felt my body heat rise and the need to be close to him grew.

I met his eyes and stared into their golden citrine hues. He leaned into me. The space between our lips dwindled fast then quickly vanished and my lips were encased by soothing ice. I clawed at him wanting him closer and he responded to my silent request by turning us and flipping me on my back. The icy kiss broke for a moment as he stared down into my eyes with intensity. I feared that my heart would beat out of my chest or that the heat it was producing and radiating from my body would melt the man before me who appeared to be sculpted out of ice. For a moment we were perfectly still. He hovered above me without putting any weight on my body then he leaned in and set his chilling lips upon my throat.

As Edward trailed butterfly kisses along my neck I lost all train of thought, all I knew was that I wanted him closer. His shirt lifted higher as my other hand joined the one that was already caressing his smooth silky skin. Then out of no where my thoughts returned. Our positions in my bed sent a wave of ideas into my mind. I wondered where this was leading to. Was it leading anywhere? Things had never been this _intense_ before. More chilling tingles spread through my body as his hand moved to my side and caressed the skin between my tank top and pajama pants. In that moment I wanted him more then anything. His fingers slid under my shirt and I let out a gasp, my fingers curled and dug into the perfectly sculpted marble muscles of his back and I pulled him to me with as much strength as I could find. My breath was erratic. His fingers climbed, and then his kiss widened. I felt his hips shift and then he was gone.

It took a few moments of deep breathing for my mind to catch up with my emotions. I sat up in bed. Edward was now on the other side of the room, his back pressed flat against the wall, his mouth slightly parted and his golden eyes appeared darker then before. My chest rose and fell in heavy heaves trying to calm my pounding heart, but his chest was flat, unmoving, he was holding his breath.

"Bella," Edward said in a low velvety gasp.

"Edward, it's okay, we love each other." I tried to be encouraging but my voice was flimsy. I wanted to assure him that he wasn't out of line. I wanted to return to where we were before he bolted across the room. I wanted him.

"It's too dangerous Bella." His eyes locked with mine. "I want you, I want all of you and." He faltered for a moment choosing his words. "You make me weak. I am powerless around you Bella, and I don't think I have the strength in me to resist you."

"So don't resist."

"When we get _close_ like that there's more that I'm resisting then your body, being that close to you makes it so much harder. We just can't." I was silent, I wanted to object but for a moment his words actually did frighten me. He had spoken them with such clarity and insistence. "I think maybe I should go."

"No, please don't go." His hard form melted then and he became softer before my eyes.

"I'm powerless around you Bella."

"So you'll stay? I'll be good, I promise."

"Of course I'll stay." Slowly he moved back to me and laid down beside me. Relief flooded my body.

"I think maybe we should set some rules though," he said as I rested my head on his chest. "We can't let ourselves get carried away, you mean too much to me to risk putting you in danger." I looked up at him then.

"Rules?"

"Let's just try not to take things too far," He could see something flicker behind my eyes, I was sure of it because that sentence upset me more then he'd ever known, he then added "at least not so soon, alright? I could really hurt you." My lips drew flat and my eyes rolled up toward him in an annoyed fashion.

"I know you won't," I grumbled and then buried my face in his chest once again.

"I know you believe that, but I'm not so sure… I love you too much to risk hurting you so lets just take things slow for right now okay."

I nodded against him in agreement then let my eyes close. I eventually succumbed to sleep with his cool arms around me. As long as he was there, that's what mattered most.

---

THE END.


End file.
